Crash
by BlueRemembrance
Summary: Thoughts of Sephiroth and the Remnants have plagued Marlene's dreams recently, sending the girl in to a state of unease. Following a promise of a midnight visitor the brunette sets off to end her nightmares, running into more than she bargained for.
1. Happy Third Anniversary

**Happy 3****rd**** Anniversary**

**Disclaimer**: _Everything and everyone is copyrighted to someone else. If I owned these sexy beasts, would I really be writing this on here?_

**A**/**N**: _I got this idea when I got home from school after seeing_ "On the Way to a Smile: Denzel"_. Seeing the WRO and all, it just got me thinking, especially with Marlene's most important quote in Advent Children._

**Summary**: _Thoughts of Sephiroth and the Remnants have plagued Marlene's dreams recently, sending the girl in to a state of unease. With Barret talking about Banora with the former heroes the girl cherishes dear, worries have her visiting a close friend's church more frequently. Following a promise of a midnight visitor and frustrated with no answers, the brunette sets off to end her nightmares, running in to the WRO and her ghosts of her father's past._

* * *

The party would be starting soon, and the newly eight year old couldn't contain her excitement. Cloud had returned from a job three days ago, and hasn't left since. The first night he made too much noise, waking the bar's occupants quite abruptly. The kids hadn't any care for the time, unlike the worn and worried Tifa. Denzel and Marlene had tackled the grimacing blonde ignoring the mud caked to his uniform, hoping to hear another story of one of his adventures.

Ignoring the sleepy glare from the bartender, the delivery boy complied, leading the two taste testers of the kid's menu to a booth before beginning the tale of an adventure from the previous year. The ten year old brunette was most fascinated by Vincent Valentine, whilst the adopted daughter of Barret took more interest in the people she hadn't met; Shelke for example. She sounded weird, heartless even at the beginning of the adventure.

Eventually the two couldn't keep their eyes open and dozed off leaning on one another. Tifa brought them upstairs herself, wanting Cloud to strip and shower before touching anything else. The next day said blonde slept well in to the afternoon, before rolling out of bed, eating and going right back under the covers. The young female hadn't been too pleased when her guardian told her not to disturb him, considering Denzel's party was literally around the corner and she needed answers.

By seven o'clock sharp the next day, the brown eyed child was on Cloud's abdomen, arms crossed with a displeased frown. Tifa merely groaned at the voices, pulling her comforter over her head, hoping to catch more sleep before another day of work. "Denzel's party is in two days Cloud. You're not leaving until Friday." There was no option. She was on summer break for school, and Cloud was terrible at hiding his exhaustion. Deliveries could be held off until then. Thursday was the third anniversary of the adoption of the ex-infantryman's son. June 29th came around yet again, and Cloud was forbidden to work until after the day passed. The eight year old had been planning this for about a month now, trying to figure out when the celebration should take place. Cid and Shera could only get there for about three at the earliest, and had to pick up Yuffie─who could only _leave_ at that time.

Next on the list had been Barret. He was apparently busy with AVALANCHE business with the WRO over something in Banora. Either way, it didn't take much for the sweet voice to convince him to put off work for a day and stay alongside her and Denzel. Reeve and Cait Sith were easy enough to talk to, considering the caller ID said Tifa over the line. He picked up almost immediately to her luck, and agreed to show up for four. Last was Vincent, the red clad gunslinger that bought a phone after a brief conversation in the Forgotten City. He left his number to only a select few, luckily Tifa had been one of them. He was able to contact Nanaki for her, considering the beast was a challenge to reach in her eyes. Johnny, a previous friend of Denzel's had also been invited, but under strict conditions. The man might as well have signed a contract.

Marlene Wallace refused to have this day ruined. She spent too many days planning it beside Tifa during the slow hours of the day and received too many sores on her backside from leaning and sitting on Cloud's desk. Tired, bloodshot eyes met her glare, slowly raising an eyebrow to her words. The girl was too much like Tifa. There was no way he'd be able to get away with anything with her. Aid in the situation was hopeless, so with a rare smile and a messing of her long, tied back hair, Cloud agreed.

The third day was a breeze, Cloud taking care of everything else that needed to be done. Groceries for the cake and dinner were finally purchased, as well as missing decorations to hang around the area. The only thing left was to set up the bar and wait for everyone to come.

* * *

It was about half past three now, Barret, Nanaki and Vincent early to the event, leaving the martial artist to the cooking and following Marlene's directions. Yuffie, Cid and his newly pregnant wife Shera arrived after everything major needed to be done, allowing a break before energies raised. At the moment, Cloud was still out with his son killing time. Everything was to start at five sharp, which gave Reeve and Cait Sith an hour.

The two in question had arrived later than the girl would have liked, but were there nonetheless. Johnny had arrived later than them, but she Denzel hadn't returned before him, so it was fine. At exactly the promised time, Denzel returned hand in hand with his idol, expecting the party. It had been happening annually since he became a part of the family, though the amount of guests struck the brunette off guard. One year ago, he had met all of the AVALANCHE team when Cloud returned, but hadn't spoken to them since. Answering Tifa's calls didn't count.

The night went surprisingly well, everyone together without the worry of saving the world for once. Cloud, Marlene and Tifa each gave the boy their own gift, whilst the remaining guests gave a combined one. Reno had dropped by around ten, leaning against Rude drunk as per usual, hoping to get in on the event. But as quickly as the Turk arrived, the redhead left for work with his burly partner directing him roughly to Shin-Ra's new head office. Excluding the disruption, the night was perfect. Marlene retired first, allowing freedom from her arms to Cait Sith. Barret took the rare opportunity to tuck her in after she bid her friends good night, meeting her doubt as she crawled under the covers. "You're going away again." Again, a statement. The thirty-nine year old pat her head, denial unnecessary. Something strange was happening, and it was their job to scope it out.

"Are you going to fight again?" This she wasn't sure of. Tifa said Cloud wouldn't fight two years ago; perhaps this was the same case. She was sick of paying sadness to see peace. Aeris was one too many a person to lose; Marlene didn't want to risk another. Her first father gave no words, merely a confusing smile before turning off the light.

* * *

**A**/**N**: _Sorry it sucks compared to the last one xD I'm trying this idea out, though I'm not sure how it'll go. I know this chapter is kind of pointless, but it does kind of have importance. I'm hoping this works out and I'm hoping even more I can update this on a regular basis... But good thing to look forward to: Chapter Two, when the plot starts!_


	2. A Harsh Tomorrow

**A Harsh Tomorrow**

* * *

August came painfully slow; the fear of losing another to the Lifestream began to rot away Marlene's soul, her sanity infested by painful memories. School would be starting in twenty days, Monday, September third. Denzel was not willing to give up his vacation just yet, but the honey eyed child prayed it would do well to preserve what little joy she still contained. New topics could keep her developing mind away from thoughts of Sephiroth. He haunted her every move, leading the eight year old to believe he would return once again to her dearest hero on one of his deliveries.

As of early July the white clad girl had began sneaking out in the early hours of the morning and the late hours of the night to sit in Aeris' church to keep away the shadow of doubt. The Cetra's presence in the rundown building calmed her, and brought a quiet nap to the overworked body. Considering Cloud had moved back in the bar two years previous, the brunette overlooked the possibility of him returning to his first love's sanctuary.

The ex-infantryman nearly experienced a hernia as he discovered Marlene's frail, chilled body curled on a pew, her hair in disarray one night. This spurred a series of lectures and interrogations courtesy of her makeshift mother and father, Denzel, as well as her actual dad the next morning at the bar. The burly man had to be reassured by many that he did nothing wrong throughout her childhood, which could only increase Marlene's shame. As if that didn't top the cake, when Cloud realized Marlene was missing, he called up Reeve and Cait Sith to help him search the city. Getting caught was certainly a realization, but it wasn't enough of an impact to cease the behaviour. In truth, the rush of nearly being caught became like a drug to the small body, too fun to give up.

Cloud began to leave more frequently for deliveries and Reeve, leaving one less person on her list to worry about. Tifa was overworked with the non-government organization and the bar, so as soon as she retired near two in the morning, it was a signal to start moving. Never would the girl leave for the church should more than two days pass after Cloud left. No further outings had been disrupted; however the presence of the smiling, green eyed brunette was fading. Perhaps it was the wilting flowers around the Buster Sword, or the darkening pool in the center of the church. Not that the reason mattered.

It was roughly three in the morning now, 7th Heaven's hostess at long last ceasing her pacing. The young Wallace's roommate was snoring lightly. The other resident from the once Nibelheim had set out early the previous day and wasn't planning to be back for about a week. This meant four or five more nights available for a lonesome stroll to Sector Seven. Rubbing her right eye, the little girl had stretched again, gently moving to place her bare feet against the cool hard wood. The overwhelming sensation to yawn surged through Marlene's brain, allowing her heavy lids to shut for mere seconds.

"_No_!" Barret's daughter whimpered in fear as tremors shook her body, Sephiroth's smirking face surrounded by the fires of his destruction. The Masamune was clutched tightly, crimson fluid dropping steadily and rhythmically over the cackling blaze. Gasping for breath, the girl's eyes snapped wide, her body collapsing to the hard floor in a cold sweat. Her roommate groaned, but otherwise did not show any signs of waking.

Biting her lip so not to cry, Marlene pulled herself pathetically to her dresser, trembling fingers grasping for the edge to pull herself up. Sniffling, the aspiring Aeris silently prayed for Barret or Tifa to come storming through her room door to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, to pet her long hair over and over until she had finally found her inner sanctum.

Pressing her face into her arms, the little Wallace steadied her breath like Tifa did when Reeve or Cloud delivered horrifying news over the phone. Numbly sliding open a dresser drawer, a pale hand blindly reached for a long white skirt with a pale pink, thick strapped tank top. Modesty forgotten, Marlene changed from her pajamas to her day-wear quickly, hoping to have Aeris' soothing presence engulfing her small frame sooner than later.

Tifa could offer no comfort without guilt, the young child decided. Whatever Barret and the W.R.O. were doing, it was taking its toll on the busty bartender. "_As if she doesn_'_t have enough to worry about_." Folding away her nightclothes, Marlene crept her way to the bedroom door and padded down the hallway and steps through the bar before pausing at the front door. A key to 7th Heaven was secured around her neck, now all that was left were her shoes. It was pretty warm tonight, so socks and boots, albeit practical, weren't the most appealing. Chewing her bottom lip in deliberation, a sigh escaped the eight year old's dry lips, deciding comfort. Slipping small feet silently into a pair of cute, rose coloured slip on sandals, Marlene's small appendage took hold of the business' key, saving one last glance around the empty space.

Cloud and Tifa were so worried when they awoke to her missing. They even had the W.R.O. conduct a search. It was hard to meet Reeve or Cait Sith's stares ever since. And poor Barret; he never looked so disheveled before. But she was scared to be alone. Denzel couldn't keep Sephiroth from laughing in her mind. Neither Tifa nor Cloud could banish the monstrosity from pillaging her dreams. Barret couldn't even assure her that he—or anyone else she cared about for that matter—wouldn't fight.

Loose chocolate locks flew, skewing her vision. If she was to stay herself, she needed sanity. And to achieve that sanity, she had to break a rule. Leaving the bar without a second thought, adrenaline beginning to pump through her veins, Marlene ran to avoid trouble to Sector Seven, the moonlight only adding to her worries. Before long, the rundown church came into view, its cathedral doors never appearing so magnificent. Panting, the daughter of many slowed before throwing her weight against the old wooden entrance. They creaked if only for a second, whining quietly as the smallest space needed for the fragile figure to push through was achieved. There wasn't any need to close the door; no one came by here anymore. Not since everyone had been cured.

Ever so patiently the Corel native frowned at the drooping flowers, upset that they were no longer blooming. Even in the winter they stuck out through the snow, so why were they dying now? Was the planet sick again? She hoped not. It got lonely in the bar when Denzel went out to play with that "Moogle Girl," she so endearingly nicknamed.

Still, the degrading place retained its sanctuary-like qualities, the cool air, streaming moonlight and past friends' spirits still holding onto the world of the living if only to watch. Some pews had been fixed after Loz smashed Tifa into them and Fenrir drove atop whatever survivors there were from that fight. Not-so-gracefully plopping down on one, Marlene leaned back, curling her knees to her chest.

"Aeris? I. . . I had that nightmare again. It went farther this time. Daddy was there, but he wasn't moving. I don't understand. Sephiroth is gone, _right_? A─and Tifa wouldn't let Daddy fight him without Cloud, right? So _why_?" Her words choked out from her tight throat, a sob begging to be unleashed. Fists were clenched whiter than usual and her cocoa tresses spilled messily over her scrunched form. How she wished she could see the flower girl one more time, to see the smile that always took the world's troubles away. Was it wrong to hate the silver haired SOLDIER that only acted out of anguish? Was it wrong to wish Shin-Ra had fallen to the Remnants two years ago?

Marlene received no answer for either of her thoughts.

Allowing her form to tip over unceremoniously to her right, the fetal position took over her pity hug. A warm summer breeze washed over her, displacing the pale moonlight and eerie silence of Edge's nightlife. Although in Sector Seven, something was always bustling around. Droplets fell from a moist support beam for the roof, splashing a light spray around the healing water's closest flowers. The ripples became the upcoming third grader's object of attention, her tired gaze never leaving the blackening liquid. At some point or other, far after the moon moved behind the church's walls, Marlene's eyelids drooped, the bare whisper to an unheard reply whisking her away to another world, protected from Jenova's son. "I know."

Grumbling to the incoming sunlight, Marlene grimaced in annoyance, shielding her puffy eyes before attempting to open them. It was still early, maybe six at the latest? Rubbing her brown orbs out of habit, the brunette sniffed, pushing her loose strands of hair away from her face. They were an unwanted curtain. Gasping as realization struck, Marlene paled with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Tifa!" That woman may have retired late, but she was an early riser. The church was a long ways from the bar, and if she was caught out again, there was no telling what might happen. Throwing her sluggish body from the pew, a quick stretch helped in getting her back ready for the mad dash, but as soon as she went to leave, her body became paralyzed. _There_. It was on the water. Her nightmares, her fear, just _resting_ as if it was nothing to be noted.

A single black feather, too large to be of a bird. A single black feather, removed naturally from its owner. A single black feather, identical to the one found outside a certain sanctuary after Cloud fought Sephiroth again. A single black feather, that held so much power over a frail girl's mind, was floating idly in the Geostigma-curing bath, mocking her.

* * *

**A**/**N**: Things are moving along! Sorry if this seems short for the wait but it seemed nice to end it there xD And I know Marlene is a little out of character here but assuming she's like every other eight year old that can only take so many nights with nightmares that seem so real, I think she would break down in privacy to Aeris/Aerith.

Also, for any confusion with the whole "Marlene whispering to an unheard reply" it means the Cetra did give a reply to the young girl but it was unheard to anyone else but the girl. Marlene whispered back to her before drifting into a calm , just for clarification, thoughts are italicized with quotation marks. Otherwise, italicized words are emphasized. Normal speech is well, normal. . . And emphasized words in normal speech are also italicized.

Anything else I missed? Wanna let me know how I can improve this?


	3. Birds of a Feather?

**Birds of a Feather**

* * *

A distraction. Marlene needed a distraction, desperately. Tifa was cleaning what she didn't the previous night, and the clock on the wall read five to seven. How was she supposed to sneak inside—through the front or back door—when Tifa had a clear view of the stairs? Stamping her foot in frustration, the little girl ducked out of the bar's full window front side and made a mad dash through the alleyway beside. Whipping to her left, the light brunette craned her neck up to Tifa and Cloud's bedroom window. Despair couldn't describe the expression donning her face.

Marlene groaned while twisting her neck before her honey eyes rested on a glinting trash bin just feet away. "Ah," plastering a grin to her face, the eight year old hiked up her peasant skirt and placed a pink slip on shoe on the side of her only hope.

Clambering to the top of the dumpster, she swept her messy chocolate locks out of the way, and leaned forward to press her soft hands against the bar's back door. Tentative steps brought her to the very edge of the blue bin's lid, relaxing her body to a forty-five degree angle.

Inching her fingertips to the top of the moulding around the door, Marlene maximized the pressure on the balls of her feet, her heels rising a good two inches. Grunting in effort, the young Wallace planted her feet against the heavy bar door, leaving the bin for better leverage while hoisting herself up.

Next was getting her feet on the dirty moulding. The white bottom to her outfit was pushed to the top of her thighs as her frame crouched in a frog-styled position. The eight year old prayed her dismal efforts in gym would pay off and grant her a perfect center. She had seconds now before Tifa would catch her red handed. Sweaty palms slapped against 7th Heaven's walls, making their nervous way to the windowsill of the adults' resting place. Feet on point, her slip on sandals too far back on her feet for comfort, Marlene managed to snag her fingers on the thick sill. Grunting again, her elbow crept its way to the space, hoisting her little body up even higher.

Now all that was left was getting inside. Though faint, the busty bartender's boot clad feet could be heard thumping up the hardwood stairs. "Oh no," with a whimper, the girl's dominant hand grasped a spare bobby pin clinging to her rosy tank top strap, carrying it to her dry mouth for opening, before shoving it not so tactfully where the two window panes met, forcing the lock open. Desperately reaching for the inside, Marlene flung herself forward, landing with a 'thump.'

A door opened, thankfully not the one in her sight, but the one to her and Denzel's room. Sprinting to the wooden barrier, the child cracked it open to watch Tifa's figure disappear to awaken Denzel. "_I made it_." Racing towards the bathroom, brown locks went wild yet again, the air resistance doing its thing before she came to another halt, silently shutting the bathroom door. Her hair pieces were lying on the counter, begging to tie back her face's natural curtain. But for time's sake, Marlene simply put it up in a ponytail, the pink bow slightly off. It didn't matter right now. Tifa would fix it when she saw her. And speak of the devil.

"Marlene! Marlene where are you?" Panic never sounded so apparent. The surrogate mother shook, her feet tripping over themselves to the door. She didn't leave again, did she? Edge was dangerous no matter what time of day it was.

"I'm right here!" Not wasting anytime to open the bathroom door, Marlene grinned with her mouth, the smile not quite reaching her eyes. "I woke up early, so I got ready. We're going to see Shin-Ra's new office today, right?" Heart fluttering, fingers twitching and adrenaline still pumping, Marlene never felt so alive. Okay, maybe that was a lie. Sneaking out the first time had definitely felt better than almost being caught for the umpteenth time.

Falling against the doorframe, the bartender ignored the look from Denzel, fully allowing the relieved sigh to push past her lips. "Yes, we are. Do you want me to fix your hair after breakfast?" At the nod, the eldest brunette gave an exhausted smile, leading her two children to the bar front. Pancake ingredients were out on the counter beside the heating stove, tempting the hungry kids with an irresistible smell when the cooking began.

It was about ten o'clock now, and the three occupants of the restaurant and bar were ready to visit President Shin-Ra and the Turks. It wasn't like the Nibelheim native was jumping out of her socks to go, it was just Reno had came almost every night followed by an apologetic Rude to convince the long-legged woman to visit them at work. Rufus and Reeve were apparently trying to work together too for whatever was going on in Banora.

Unconsciously shuddering at the thoughts of Shin-Ra, Marlene held Denzel's hand tighter. Pressed against her back was her darkest fear, hidden beneath the cheery disposition of her clothes, staying in place because of her skirt's waistband. Tseng was really smart, often helping with homework when he came to the bar with the other Turks during the school year to relax, and since he worked for Shin-Ra for so long, he would know if Sephiroth was back right?

About an hour passed before the trio had arrived at the astounding building, the same thoughts appearing in all their minds. Where did he gain all his money? Who still worked for him to fill the skyscraper? And how did they _not_ stop to gawk at the building before? Receiving a nudge from Denzel, the boy gave a wolfish grin before getting Marlene to pester Tifa with him. "Let's go," the children chided simultaneously, both taking the tall woman's hands before moving forward.

The building was certainly a sight to behold on the outside, but the inside was indescribable. Not even the W.R.O. had such lavish and modern designs. "Wow."

"Like it? Boss spent quite some time on designing the place." Reno smirked at the trio, his burly and silent partner not far behind, still not pleased with his partner's . . . _flamboyance_. . . The three in question turned to him, allowing Tifa to continue the conversation. As the fiery red head and busty surrogate mom went ahead to the elevator their one sided conversation continued, Rude still risking a glance to the beauty while the kids just watched in pity. Tifa had so many boys lined up for her, but refused to take any.

"So Rude, is Tseng here today?" Marlene glanced up to the Turk hopefully, her small fist balled around the man's suit jacket's hem.

"Yeah, we wanted to thank him for helping us with our homework last time we saw him. It really helped." Denzel couldn't help but add, trying to make a conversation with possibly Gaia's most silent man.

"He's out with Elena, but will return shortly." Wow, did he actually speak a full sentence to them? With Reno still blabbering away? An almost mechanical grin took over the children's faces, words of gratitude coming out of their mouths.

As the elevator came to a halt, Tifa rolled her eyes again at Reno, stepping out to Rufus' private office. The rest followed suit, the Turks immediately standing to attention as their boss rose to greet the newcomers. Again, Marlene took hold of Denzel and hid behind him. Rufus Shin-Ra was trying, but his efforts still didn't change his past. He made her wary, nervous and downright _scared_. What if he had another scientist like Hojo, creating another bio weapon? Or maybe he was after Cloud again, trying to get the Mako infused delivery boy to return to him. Those thoughts didn't make her feel any better after this morning's run in with the devil.

Marlene's dominant appendage left Denzel's to subconsciously rub where the black feather lay beneath her shirt. It was so soft, so taken care of, yet so foreboding. Stilling a shudder, the honey eyed child couldn't wait until Tseng's arrival. He'd know what was going on. He'd know how to get rid of the experiment—was it wrong to refer to Sephiroth as that? He _was_ human. Why was she so concerned about him? He ruined thousands of lives! Even hers! But _still_. . . Viciously shaking her head, Marlene jumped as the elevator "dinged" again, signalling the arrival of Elena and Tseng. _Finally_!

Denzel raised an eyebrow to his companion's antics, looking at her as if she was crazy. "Are you alright? You seem . . . on edge. . ." Not believing Marlene's quick nods, the boy shrugged and smiled lightly at the Head Turk entering the room after his blonde co-worker. "Hi Tseng! Marlene and I wanted to thank you for helping us with our homework a couple months ago." True, school had been out for awhile, but Tseng didn't usually grace Tifa's bar often.

Nodding to the gratitude, a small twitch hit the corners of Tseng's mouth, so quick it was almost as if it didn't happen. Elena stayed behind to make small talk with Rude and the two children while her two Bosses discussed something with Reno and Tifa giving them space. When the head Turk turned to leave, Marlene pattered after him, reaching for his wrist in hopes of stopping him if only for a moment. Elena had moved on to distracting Tifa and Reno and Rude took it upon themselves to fool around with Denzel.

"Mr. Tseng?" Very rarely did Barret's child feel small, but with such a hard gaze focused on her, it was hard to keep her resolve. Unsteadily removing her digits from his arm cuff, Marlene shifted her weight, her arms moving behind her frame to rest against the satanic symbol left for her at the church. "Is. . . Is Sephiroth back? Is that why everyone's at Banora?"

"Banora? How . . .? Never mind, why do you ask?" His expression could have been identified as a mixture of shock and impressed. How could such a young girl that was "kept away the dangers of AVALANCHE and the W.R.O" as quoted by Tifa know so much? The sudden emotion vanished, his eyes hardening in curiosity.

"I ah, found _this_. At the church. This morning." Her sentences came out rushed and panicked, scared of Tseng's glower. Slowly pulling out the large, ebony quill from her backside, she held it out to the man. Marlene shifted her weight again. She didn't want Tifa seeing—or _hearing_ especially—her words. "Sephiroth had a wing too, and I found a feather exactly like this when Cloud fought him two years ago. So I . . . um . . ." Barely above a whisper now, had the brunette's shoulders begun to shake, every bit of courage she had on the subject crumbling away to dust.

"No. He's not returning." Kids, especially near-to-crying little girls, were not his strong point. Rude and Elena were here for this kind of thing. Grimacing at Marlene's terror the flashes of Aeris' childish face surfaced in his mind. Dammit. It had been so long since he thought of the deceased Cetra as a child. Even he had to take a steadying breath before continuing. That feather was not of Sephiroth's. It did not entail the ex-SOLDIER's return. But it did tell him Banora was the wrong place to look for _him_.

"It's not Sephiroth's," Tseng found himself revealing, much to his distaste. His voice was low as his form now, his eyes meeting Marlene's at the same level in a long time. At the relieved and somehow curious look he got from Tifa's "daughter," he sighed and took the black tuft for good measure. "Don't worry about it." Erect once again, the Turk stuffed his new item in his pocket before the other bodies in the room had any view of it. Ignoring the small girl, Tseng again sent a nod to Rufus before taking his leave, no disruptions.

But if it wasn't Sephiroth's, then whose is it? Maybe it was from a relative? The Remnants didn't have wings. And wings weren't something to just be obtained like Materia right? So then it would have to come from the same family. That didn't make her feel any safer. A relative to Sephiroth on the loose causing her nightmares and watching her sleep at the church most definitely did not make her secure.

That night, Marlene was too scared of her midnight visitor to leave for Aeris' comfort. She was also too scared to sleep in her own bed, and Denzel was upset over something the Moogle Girl said to him after they returned from Shin-Ra. It was late, but as late as some other nights when Tifa retired for a little shut eye when Marlene sneaked into the older woman's bed, holding her tight as if to ward off her nightmares. The bartender said nothing, just gazed tenderly, returning the hug in worry and pet her hair repeatedly.

* * *

**A**/**N**: Well, it seems I forgot a disclaimer last chapter. And no I didn't forget for this one either. I still don't own them, so I'm assuming you all know that from chapter one's disclaimer, so I'm not gonna bother. One should be enough for this story, right?

Anywho, hopefully I haven't confused anyone with this chapter, or made Tseng horribly out of character. That would suck. But wow, another update in just a day? Ah, the joys of summer! I'm planning for Genesis to come in next chapter for real, meet Marlene, scare the crap out of her, the usual for a one winged man xD So, please stay tuned for chapter four!

And thanks to the reviewers for helping me out and the people following this story. It means a lot. Any and all feedback is appreciated =D


	4. Unexpected Visitor

**Unexpected Visitor**

* * *

Dawn broke and caressed the girls through split curtains, both absorbing the warm rays with great reprieve. Tifa lost many hours of sleep in her lifetime, however the past night was nothing like ever before. For what seemed like hours she ran her fingers through her surrogate daughter's hair, before drifting off herself.

The visions presented to her were bathed in blood. Not only were there officers under Reed's command, there were several bodies all turned up in a new horror, the face unchanging. The visage of the young man jarred the brunette to wake, the image etched into her mind permanently; the rest forgotten. Standard questions abruptly followed, before her deep chestnut eyes befell to the child beside her.

It wasn't often Tifa dreamed of a place unlike Nibelheim. The frown twitching on Marlene's face didn't help her worries either. The girl was smart for her age, did she too predict a genocide? Was this their next fight? Sometime later, Tifa found herself in a light slumber, with no dreams to remember, and no rest taken.

Stretching out her muscles, the martial artist moved lithely; she didn't want to wake Marlene. Though guilty, Tifa prepared herself for the day ahead and left the bar without a word. Her movements were robotic, her thoughts mechanical. Having Vincent call for a meeting with the disbanded AVALANCHE the day prior, it only ebbed at the darkness. Everything was unsettled, and shrouded in mystery.

"You're being ridiculous!" The woman chastised herself as a stray in the alleyway to her left knocked over the rotten ladder that was tossed aside. Pressing a cool hand to her forehead, Tifa inhaled deeply thrice, before crossing the street. "_Almost there_," but not even the safety of the W.R.O. building could protect her sanction from the foreboding journey.

* * *

Marlene awoke to an empty bed, much to her dismay. The sun was hardly peaking through the glass, and when she rose to push aside the curtains, it could hardly be seen behind the city's skyscrapers. Rubbing her eye with a yawn, the little brunette quietly descended into the bar, gazing hopefully for a mother.

No such luck. Pouting, she dragged a stool over to some cabinets in the kitchen, occasionally making the object groan against the flooring. Setting it in place the eight year old climbed atop and reached with her greatest might for the cereal box just centimeters away. With a huff and a shriek the box was seized and in her arms, her body on the floor.

The stool had tipped over away from her, preventing further injury, however the thought did little to console her. The fact was she bumped her head hard and wanted to cry. Sniffling loudly, Marlene let out such a honk to clear her throat, she sounded like an ass.

It took awhile before she decided to scramble to an erect position; now to get the bowl. Of course, one would wonder why she'd have such difficulty achieving her breakfast but, the truth was, either Tifa or Denzel would usually get it down for her petite frame.

Her arms were short, her torso lean and legs just a little off of stubby. Several minutes passed in silence with no further incidents before the brown eyed child sat in content at the bar, munching slowly on her prey. Mission accomplished: the cereal wasn't damaged, no milk spilt and the bowl was still in one piece.

Smiling to herself, Marlene took another bite from the too large spoon before stirring it aimlessly around the dish. It wasn't like there was any plan for the day, as Denzel so graciously reminded her, still lazing around in bed when it was well past ten.

Tifa was gone too, most likely until dinner. So, she mused, the bar was closed, there was no supervision, no plans and no restrictions. Taking her last bite, Marlene pushed herself away from her perch, bringing the bowl behind the bar to the sink, leaving it to sit until late.

Darting up the stairs, she took a sharp left, Cloud's office coming into view. Scrambling for a notepad and pen, the little girl scribbled a note to Denzel saying she had left to play with some school friends, and that Tifa was out.

Nodding in approval to the large print pencil scratch, the brunette snatched up an outfit lain out for her, padding to the bathroom for modesty's sake.

Peering before her reflection was a small frame, cute to most, awkward to the person in question. Covering her shoulders was a vibrant emerald blouse, its hem jutting slightly out at her waistband, pure white shorts laying flat under it, hitting her legs just above her knee. Today, her hair was tied up tight, a pony sporting her favourite pink bow, the lengthy loose tresses cascading in soft twirls to her mid back.

Shutting her honey eyes in pain, Marlene steadied herself with a breath. Aeris' eyes were the colour of her shirt. Her hair looked just like hers, if missing a bow. Though she didn't know her long, and couldn't remember her well, Marlene idolized the Cetra, and just wanted her back. It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Why did she have to lose so many people? First her parents, Aeris, Cloud, even Tifa once! And now, now she was slowly losing her daddy and Denzel was leaving too!

Slamming her tight fist to the counter, she choked on a sob. There was nothing left. Tears pattered against the granite, sniffles coming out in shallow. All she wanted was a family, some peace! No Sephiroth, no war, no threats, no Shin-Ra, nothing!

Pounding her clenched hand once more, the brunette made a dash out of the complex, going out the back, neglecting to lock the door. It's not like anyone would mess with Tifa's bar anyways. Everyone in Edge knew who she was and what she was capable of. Everyone knew Cloud could be merciless to intruders. Everyone knew so much about them but not a single damned thing of their lives!

Balling now, Marlene tripped over stray rubble and darted through alleyways, skinning her knees as an uprooted pipe snagged her ankle. Sobbing, the brunette just fisted her hands, lightly pounding the gravel beneath.

Beyond her tears gleaned her sanction, the worn out structure still shining as though it was just freshly cleaned. Maybe it had been. . . It wasn't like people didn't come here, ever since it became known to have Stigma cleansing water, many citizens throughout the Planet came to pay their respects.

Hiccupping with an odd sound, the young Wallace struggled to her sandaled feet, wobbling and stumbling about her small frame as her knobby knees shook with frustration.

Finally, she reached the doors, the left pushed slightly ajar. Inhaling sharply, Marlene ignored it, pushing her way inside, only to stop short at the sight presented before her.

Roughly twenty feet away, mere inches from Cloud's Buster Sword, stood a tall, slender man clad entirely in fiery red leather. And sticking out from the trench, was a beautiful ebony wing, lithe and flexed out over Aeris' beloved tulips.

A scream caught in her throat, her trembling fingers clawing shy of her mouth. Marlene's entire figure shook; her knees had enough and gave out.

"The wandering soul knows no rest," the man smirked towards her, his piercing blue eyes focusing in on her. They were just lighter than Cloud's, but swirled the same none the less. "Loveless, Act I."

His heavy booted foot pivoted to the entrance, his figure gracefully gliding over, stopping short of his company. "Whose grave is this?"

* * *

**A**/**N**: Hey look, it's me. I updated (surprisingly). This one is by far my favourite, 'cause Genny finally came in (officially).

Two more chapters for this have been typed up, but I will only be uploading them within the next two weeks. On that note, some things about this story are still undecided, ie: couples, definite ending, character deaths. If you'd like to issue some input, please drop me a review or PM, I will not give spoilers but I would like to exploit all options.

Thanks for reading and sticking with me this long,

Much love xx


	5. Take Me to My Pride

**Take Me to My Pride**

* * *

Marlene only trembled in response. She bit her lip harder so as not to whimper. There was no real word for her terror. Another potential kidnapper stood imposingly before her, threatening her silently with his piercing gaze. And in a church no less!

More than anything did the young Wallace wish for someone to be here. Be it her daddy, Cloud, Tifa, Denzel, just someone!

This winged beast before her was impatient, pissed and more than possibly mad. Loz scared her, but all things considered, like she, just wanted his mother. But this intruder, he horrified her; enough to make her crumple on the ground, enough to mute her quick mouth.

She hiccuped again, her angry tears falling into fear, it's clutches consuming her person wholly. He repeated himself, rather annoyed with the girl. If he couldn't stand children before, this only rectified his loathe.

She sniffed twice, before puttering out; "Cl-Cloud's friend." Marlene was never given the story of her guardian's past, and knew no more than her winged companion. The sword was a gift, the eight year old knew that much. She could also say that the blonde loved the previous owner very much, not like he did Aeris, but an equivalent amount.

That was news; however not any he wanted to hear. Did that mean Zack had passed? His blood boiled at the thought, hairs on his neck bristling.

"You're not Sephiroth..." her blurt trailed off, Marlene's fragile mind hardly knowing what to say. Only the General had a wing, was this man related? The remnants hadn't any wings though... Her honey orbs fixated on the ebony feather mass, genuinely surprised that it twitched and flexed without any conscious movement or thought.

Genesis frowned at her statement. No, he was nothing compared to Sephiroth. He was a jealous little boy whom pride belonged to. He was not _the_ First-Class SOLDIER, just _a_ First-Class SOLDIER.

"So Cloud lived," the red clad man trailed off, glaring bitterly at the Buster Sword again. It was an omen: the blonde infantryman was smart, if anything. So it seemed both his friends were deceased, rotting because of Shin-Ra.

Clenching a tight, leather clad fist, Genesis reached toward his informant, yanking her to her feet roughly by her arm. She screamed and had no shot at resisting.

Cloud would come for her. Tifa would rescue her. Barret would save her, her dad _always_ kept nightmares away, and he had always been there for her. They would come, wouldn't they? Wouldn't one miss her in a few hours? Barret was back in town for the next few days, he _had_ to miss her!

Dragging the brunette despite her protests, he flung her petite frame in front of his own form, steadying her by the shoulders, effectively holding her in place. At their feet crunched the wilting tulips, the white recently black and the yellows rotten. Such were the spoils of war, the experiment mused, still lost upon Angeal's treasure.

"Whose church is this?" Genesis knew vaguely of a flower girl in Midgar that stole his heart, but her name and residence has been unknown.

"Aeris'," Marlene replied automatically, her tone somber. There were no more tears, her tremors stopped. She couldn't keep acting like a baby; AVALANCHE needed her to be strong in this. If Cloud or Tifa ever saw her break, they'd blame themselves.

With his hand caressing the weapon in front of him, G couldn't help himself. "My friend, your desire wass the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess," Genesis began to recite, his breath hardly above a whisper, "even if the morrow was barren of promises, nothing forestalled your return..." Smiling fondly, Genesis bid his "puppy" one last goodbye, turning to the girl's confused stare.

"Take me to Shin-Ra."

* * *

Walking the streets of Edge with a wing and a pale, twitchy little girl that looked little like you wasn't the best way to go unnoticed. Astonishingly gentle, Genesis had lifted Marlene into his arms, and took to the sky. Midgar was gone, only some remains-such as the church had remained standing, and Edge, a dull, lifeless city proudly baring the colour of his degradation was disgustingly painful to navigate through.

Where there was once only one skyscraper, now there were many. Where there was once life and colour dwelled the depressed and dying.

The small child in his arms directed him to a newer building, it's security unbelievably dense; it flashed Shin-Ra all over. Overkill and useless were the bodies outside the doors, the cameras halfway up the building. What good 'villain' used the front door?

Gracefully padding onto the roof, Genesis set down his captive, still tightly gripping her shoulder. He took it upon himself to bring both their bodies across the smooth, slate rooftop, his boots clunking, her sandals patting. And like the former empire he once worked for, the terrain was impeccably clean, untarnished.

Trying the door, he found it locked, Marlene wincing and turning into his side. She knew what was coming. A smart girl, he praised. Raising his free appendage, a blinding red swirl encased it, old yet mastered materia coming to life after years of sleep. Within an instant, a fire exploded about the handle, Marlene's whimper muffled by the trench that hid her.

The door was "unlocked," so to say, and without any further ado the couple emerged into the structure, well aware that a silent alarm had been triggered.

The security was no match for the red-brunette, astounding the little girl beside him. Not even Cloud could withstand the masses whilst maintaining grace and ease. No gleam of sweat adorned Genesis as he halted short of the President's office.

Genesis didn't need Mako enhanced senses to know Rufus sat behind the door. Blasting the barrier open with the same party trick, he entered, all the while dragging the girl.

Marlene Wallace had to admit, this was a first. Never in her life had she been so happy and relieved to see Rufus Shin-Ra sitting pissed behind his desk, soft manicured hands entwined before his chin. She sniffed again, taking his attention now with a pleading gaze.

Rufus only traveled his eyes back towards her captor, dreaded recognition overwhelming his features. When he was vice-president of the company, when his father was president, he met the renowned first class SOLDIERs. Having another ghost of the past to visit him so blatantly, _boldly_ even during his lunch hour was not appreciated.

"Genesis Rhapsodos, SOLDIER, First Class. I'm glad to see you haven't lost your touch." The blonde's velvet voice glazed over the situation, his sharply narrowed eyes suggesting he was far from happy. Cloud would kill him if the girl was hurt; he had no doubt in that, no fear, mere acceptance. His Turks would show up soon, though against Project G, Rufus had doubts on them.

"My soul, corrupted by vengeance hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey. In my own salvation and your eternal slumber." Reciting Act IV, Genesis smirked to the imposed, glad to be remembered so fully.

* * *

**A**/**N**: OMG another update. Yeah, so I think Monday will be my upload day. That or Tuesday. Considering I have quite a few chapters already typed up, it seems plausible for me to update weekly now.

So more Genesis, not so much Marlene aside from her being terrified. And as for her attitude, though only eight, she has matured far more quickly than any other child her age because not many other children have lost x amount of people, were directly involved with saving the planet, the reunion or get to hang out with Gaia's most dangerous on a day to day basis. Also, three couples have been decided, because I'm a sucker for some romantic bliss in a nightmare x3

Now, some may be wondering why I have Marlene terrified of Genny when in the summary I say they "team up" so to speak. Well, I guess you're just going to have to read. As for foreshadowing, yes, _Anon_, there has been some in these past two chapters. But you probably won't find out about what until later.

As for _kazza-spexy_, thanks for reviewing every chapter and keeping with this for the past ever =) It means a lot. And I love your reactions ha ha

So if you want to input some thought, either PM me or review, let me know how to improve and always,

With love

xx


	6. Immortal Cascade

**Immortal Cascade**

* * *

Erect was his posture, one hand holding the sweet innocent to his left, leather bound side, his dominant appendage pointing his finely repaired, beautifully crafted rapier to Rufus' throat. "LOVELESS, Act IV."

The President met his gaze dryly. It wasn't as though he knew the play off by heart, but he had seen it once in Midgar ages ago. Theatre just wasn't his thing. A finely trimmed, golden eyebrow arched further, unfolding his smooth hands to rest one on the weapon before him. Lightly, he shoved it away, the tip tickling his Adam's apple.

A battle cry erupted, a flash of red bumbling forward, arm posed for an attack. It all happened so fast! Marlene gaped in wonder at the sequence.

Reno went to swipe at her captor, only for him to pivot at the last second, raining his rapier down on the Turk, easily slicing through his E.M.R. Next the blade twirled around Genesis' wrist, the engravings lighting up to a blinding incantation. Reno at some point caught the SOLDIER's boot in his lungs, gasping and reeling to the door frame. Before long, the spell shot; Reno slumped and burning out the hall, Rude next to him in shock.

Smolders blessed his crisp shirt, his tie securing small embers at the end. Rude knew this was not a battle to be won. Checking his partner's pulse, the bald man's shaded, vivid viridian eyes misted in relief at the steady beat beneath his fingertips. He hated SOLDIERs.

Rufus' door slammed shut again, the edges melting from another spell. Now they could go about business undisturbed. The Shin-Ra clenched his teeth, his unmarked hands tightening into fists visibly on his desk. Reno was a fabulous Turk, the last thing he needed was to find a replacement, temporary or otherwise.

Marlene took her freedom graciously, scampering to the blonde's side, wrapping both arms around him. He could feel her physique trembling, her deep breaths choking in her throat. Taking care of himself was one thing, a child the entirety of AVALANCHE considered their own on top of that was another.

Maneuvering around her head, pink bow lopsided and near undone, Rufus unlocked his shotgun from under his desk, raising it to his intruder. Genesis merely turned his body slowly, a wide grin across his face.

This was fun, both men admitted. Cocking his 12 gauge, the two big shots leveled their gazes, both awaiting the first move. It didn't take more than a breath, Marlene noted solemnly, burying her face into the Shin-Ra's pristine suit.

Abruptly Rufus wheeled back in his chair, left arm wrenching the little girl into his lap as Genesis plunged his rapier down to where the couple once waited. On his feet now, the President kicked his chair out the glass wall, alerting many of the situation.

Aiming, the twenty-nine year old took fire, his adversary dodging the slug with ease, swiping—and slicing—the blonde's left shoulder, blood hungrily devouring the purity. The graze wasn't deep physically, but Rufus grunted and gritted his teeth angrily.

Who was this bastard to barge into his new office, with no true motive to intrude, and make him _bleed_ all the while?! Counting the seconds since his airborne chair stunt, Rufus took another shot, pivoting the shrieking Wallace out of a decapitation and out his missing wall.

Minerva's chosen dove again, stopping short the sill. He could easily fly out to them, but today just wasn't the day. He had to be patient. There was no fun in just ending it, the Banora native preferred to play. Another difference between Angeal and him, Genesis pouted.

Marlene's shrill sobs broke loose, everything Cloud and Tifa and Barret and _everyone_ ever telling her hitting with full force. The President's Suite was on the top floor of a skyscraper, Rufus carelessly flinging them out as if it was a few feet drop. Another bang resounded, the shotgun determined to fulfill its owner's request.

A hot, sticky substance was pressing against her cheek now. She was wedged between the President's torso and upper arm, his wound eager to remind her. And suddenly, it was over. Her supposed-to-be saviour parted from her with a grunt, lightly bouncing in the net they were ensnared in. Marlene herself hit her right elbow hard, forming another whimper, bouncing a couple of times on the mesh.

Above and to the right was a hunched over Elena, her winded face pursing its lips to look formidable to her boss. Marlene thought she was looking a little green under the grey skies.

Opposite to her perch stood a displeased Tseng, his wild raven locks billowing in the wind. He glared at his two "captives," not pleased at having to race the steps of the Shin-Ra infrastructure, only to have to hurdle himself to an adjacent building.

* * *

He hated SOLDIERs, he loathed magic and had loved the goddamn deep navy suit he was wearing! His tie had been set aflame, Rude patting that and his air deficient lungs several times to put it out. Pink was his chest from the fire, a scarlet and amaranthine welt steadily spreading across the surface. Reno groaned again, he enjoyed sleeping on his stomach!

His boss arrived just short of the door melting shut with Elena close behind. "What _is_ that!?" Her pleas went unanswered, the shadow of an obsidian wing attached to enough red to make Reno's hair dull filling up the rippled glass window.

The shot of her boss' gun sent her into panic, fretfully awaiting Tseng's orders. A crash startled the three unharmed straight, dread, and slight annoyance overwhelming their senses. "Is he gonna..." the female Turk trailed off, Tseng nodding with a sigh.

Dejected, the suit clad couple dashed off in opposing directions, Elena the stairs to the roof, hurdling over fallen security members; her lover taking the elevator to the ninth floor, where a glass window conveniently led to another roof. It wasn't a good aim to catch his Boss from, but it could bring him to a better angle quicker.

The confidence Rufus had for his bodyguards was impressive, though the ebony haired man couldn't help but be exasperated. How many buildings did he have to jump off anyways?

The two made it in time, luckily for everyone in Edge, rescuing Marlene and their President, another gun each aimed at the figure above. The W.R.O. was on its way, sirens blaring.

A heavy duty truck rolled on the scene, a large, Corel native barreling out; his breath caught when his eyes feasted upon his little girl, dangling above in the hands of the Turks.

His enraged cries reached well above the skyscraper, Tifa jumping out afterwards, trying to coax her partner from using his gun. She organized other employees, Shin-Ra and Reeve's alike to get the duo down, Rufus still unmoving from his perch.

Marlene sniffed, tears blinding her eyes, her small body bouncing around the swinging net as she tried to make her way over to the gunman. "M-Mr. S-Shin-Ra?"

The blonde rolled over in response, frowning darkly. He hadn't bled in front of anyone, ever. And smeared across her right cheek, plastering light brown hair to Marlene's face, was his humanity.

His shotgun had been discarded next to him, uncomfortably jabbing him in the lower back now. The wound on his shoulder burst freely, staining his suit, reputation and the mesh that kept him from becoming a pancake.

Propping himself up unto his elbows, he raised his frown to question the girl. Her honey eyes couldn't stop the waterfall of tears. By now she had crawled next to him, wailing about how sorry she was.

Slick feathers fell from the skies to them, black as the nights the two had endured in solitude. Another object fell, this time from a closer angle-a white sheet of fabric to cover up his wound, courtesy of Tseng.

Rufus smiled, knowing now they had something to go on, and it was all thanks to the little girl sobbing into his shoulder.

* * *

At long last, the two were set down on flat ground, Genesis had taken off prior to, with no such trackers. Marlene stayed glued to Rufus' side until her cold, sandaled feet touched the asphalt beneath, making a mad dash to her father.

Her long chocolate tresses were loose now, her favorite ribbon billowing away in her sprint, fluttering near the fretting Elena. It was Tseng who picked it up, weaving his lean fingers through the silky fabric, his regular frown dejecting further.

She was almost identical to the Ancient child he looked after what seemed like eons ago. The Turk's hands fisted unconsciously, his form rigid adjacent to his lover's. Shielding Shin-Ra had been such a habit, even when the raven haired man allowed his mind to wander, Tseng still performed his duty, blocking his President from cameras and possible fires.

Marlene buried her face into her father's enormous bicep, fire suffocating her mind, shadows paralyzing her thoughts. There had never been a moment when she was so terrified, so worried, so tired, so... _sad_!

Rufus was injured because of her. She may not have liked him, after all that he did to her and her friends, but he didn't necessarily need to be sliced like that. Barret held her with his human arm; his daughter's head nestled just above his weapon, too furious to make any comments-soothing or otherwise.

Most of AVALANCHE was present, sans Cloud. He was still on his "delivery" it seemed. Marlene knew better, he was out fighting again. It was Reeve who furthered the day, interrogating Rufus, sending Cait Sith to the child's side for comfort-she loved his spy, and the cat loved to be pampered by her in return.

Eventually the man rounded up his investigation, ushering Tifa, Barret and their daughter back to the bar; promising to meet up with them within the hour.

Her cries turned into hiccups and sniffs, the robotic feline wedged between her arms, his crown off center. Marlene didn't want anyone to look at her, nor did she want to see anyone. Burying her head into the fuzz cradled in her arms was easy enough, but she still opted to smuggle with Nanaki in the back, rather than sit with her mother, father, or any other friends.

Yuffie was silent next to Vincent, kicking her legs as a child would, humming a tuneless song unfamiliar to her companions. The vampire himself kept his garnet gaze locked forward, no expression, no thought present in his mind.

Tifa drove back, her calloused and dry hands gripping the wheel tight. Her knuckles swelled white. Long, oval fingernails dug into her palms. The burly man on her right fared no better.

Crossed were his arms, his metallic one glinting sharply against the setting sun, poking its tendrils through the low buildings in hopes of reaching the melancholic.

His human appendage flexed angrily, the dark, sun kissed skin paling, his hardened almond orbs bloodshot, blood boiling in entrapment. There they were, checking out Banora when the threat was residing in Midgar all along. It was because of their blindness that Marlene could have been killed.

Rufus Shin-Ra was the last man ever capable to take care of a child. He'd trust Reno, that drunken excuse for a Turk before the President! Barrett's scowl deepened, a low growl emitting from his mouth. The feral noise attracted Vincent's stare, his attention caught between well hidden surprise and curiosity.

For a moment his companion growled just as Chaos did inside him, pristine pearls bore under the eco-terrorist's raising lip. His daughter snuggled closer to the Planet's guardian for comfort. "Barret," the gunslinger warned, his rich baritone voice breaking the uncomfortable silence gaining a surprised squeak, and slight jump from the Wutai Princess.

The ex-Turk nodded over his shoulder, having captured his friend's attention, gesturing to Marlene.

"Gee Vinnie, who knew you were such a _softie_?" teased the ninja, her Cheshire grin falling right into place, as if it had never disappeared to begin with. Barret deflated once more, his body lax in his seat, face pouting.

The eight year old stroked XIII absently, Cait propped on her left thigh. Her apologies ended as Reeve intervened, his soothing orders handicapping her vocal chords. No more tears could fall, strangely enough. It seemed as though she used all of them.

Now she'd have to explain to all of AVALANCHE, just why she lied, what she was doing, what plague her thoughts at night. Sephiroth's laughter pounded through her mind, his sadistic smirk etched into her memory. She didn't want to speak of Jenova's child. She didn't want to lose her dad; Marlene just wanted the sadness to _end_.

Wasn't the world safe yet? Why wasn't the planet happy again? It took away its Geostigma, saved its people from Meteor, and even gave mercy to Shin-Ra. So _why_ did she and her friends have to suffer?

Tifa knew how to explain everything for Marlene, but she probably didn't know the answer to this. Perhaps Mr. Valentine would, Cloud once said he was a "geezer," which made her and Denzel laugh so obnoxiously that night when the delivery man was describing his companions. If he was old, and had been around for such a long time, it was possible for him to understand Gaia.

As she fingered through Red's scarlet fur, messing around with his charcoal tattoo, she questioned asking him. He was Gaia's new guardian; he'd _have_ to understand the Planet. The child relinquished the thought, just wanting everything to end.

Marlene Wallace was eight for Minerva's sake! Yet there she was awaiting her interrogation, curled up near some of Gaia's deadliest. The truck screeched to a jerking halt outside the old bar, no sunlight poking through the degenerated area.

Nanaki managed to shove the girl up by her waistband, his snout pressing coolly against her lower back. Her new, alabaster shoes frayed and diminished, each step painfully cutting the pleather into her little feet.

Pasted to her back was her once beautiful emerald blouse, a treasure Marlene had received from her dad. The hue always reminded her of Aerith's eyes, how when she turned under the bathroom lights the fabric glittered, just like how the Cetra's orbs did when she laughed.

Now her entire right shoulder was flooded with a terrible crimson, some patches hardening into a brown crust, permanently staining her beloved piece of clothing. With Nanaki to guide her aching body forward, Marlene is eventually taken into the air with laughter from Yuffie, in a poor attempt to lighten her dampened mood.

Managing a weak smile for the ninja, the eight year old was handed off to Barret, cradled in one gigantic arm into Tifa's institute, up the stairs, before being plotted down to her bed. "Daddy," the brunette pleaded to her dad, wrapping her pale little digits around two of his massive sausage fingers.

The man plopped down next her, earning a good groan from the frame, detangling his hand from hers. Barret brought her in for another hug, kissing her head forlornly. He just wished he could do something for his princess.

* * *

Tifa hesitated at the bottom of the stairs, her concern drowning her beautiful features, deafening her mind to the loudest ninja known to the area.

Cait Sith had been dumped to his feline friend, carefully trying to correct his crown's position in his reflection on the bar's opaque glass.

The colourful occupant of the bar chanted her companion's name several times, puffing out her cheek at every second ignored. "Boobs!" The tomboy shrieked, warranting the attention of everyone on the ground level, the derogatory term snapping the martial artist out of her reverie.

"You gonna go up there or what? Marlene probably wants a bath, and I suck at brushing long hair," Pouting further, Yuffie slumped onto a stool, wishing there was something any one of them could do.

Nodding slightly, the busty woman ascended her stairs, sharply turning into the bathroom to run a bath. Once the water finished filling, she padded across her dusty walnut floors, combat boots thumping with every motion.

It took a little persuasion on Tifa's part to Marlene's adoptive father, but finally managed to get the girl clean. Denzel had shown up when Marlene exited, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, secure in Yuffie's arms, the upcoming twenty year old still chatting away.

Yuffie and Tifa agreed to help settle their ward, Tifa taking care of the girl's long, curly hair, Yuffie set on finding something to wear. In the end Marlene's mane was braided over her shoulder, pink ribbon newly washed and set into a fat bow.

Yuffie tossed a long, baby doll ivory night shirt, complimented by pink lace and matching pure pants. Both comforting the girl in their own unique ways, Yuffie's banter keeping Marlene's mind off the previous events, Tifa stroking her hair and babying her any mother would an upset child.

Raising her surrogate daughter off the bed once more, Tifa brought her downstairs to where all but Cloud gathered, low conversations suffocating the air.

Denzel was nearby Vincent, firing question after question, his inquiry endless to the gunslinger. Reeve sat a table over the two to their left, tapping his short, dirty nails against the walnut tabletop, Cait Sith huffing animatedly across, pacing the small circumference repeatedly.

Lastly perched in a center table was Barret, his heavy set jaw cradled in his mechanical hand, his other tapping, clenching and fidgeting about his bouncing knee. Red curled up at his boots, long tail swishing in anticipation.

Cloud had been called via Reeve, insisting he return to Edge at the utmost convenience, not only for Marlene's sake. The women crossed carefully, Yuffie skipping across the floor, her sneakers squeaking angrily at the smooth terrain, Tifa's boots dully pounding behind.

Digging her small, frail nails into Tifa's shirt, knowing the material could handle such a gesture, Marlene steadied a breath. Here it came: the interrogation, the _truth_. About to unfold was all her strength, all her fears, to be tossed around and spat at by AVALANCHE.

How she wished she could hide in Vincent's cape again, the red cotton shielding her from everything, the self-proclaimed monster allowing her to be a child once more.

* * *

**A**/**N**: Holy. _Crap_. This chapter is double the length of Dreaming of Home. Oh God. It just didn't seem appropriate to end it anywhere earlier or continue after.

So, another chapter is up, Genesis and Marlene have survived the day and AVALANCHE is about to get serious. Please review for me ;) I rather enjoy commentary. And criticism/corrections are always welcome.

With love,

xx


	7. I Can Be Your Knight

**I Can Be Your Knight**

* * *

Reeve jumped into questioning once Marlene was settled between Denzel and Vincent, Barret too guilt ridden to hold her. He blamed himself, everyone knew that much from a single glance.

Tifa sat down to a twitchy Cid, allowing her daughter to make her own choice of where to settle; the girl wish that didn't happen though. Everyone treated her like an adult, but she was simply eight! Even Yuffie got to be treated like a child, pampered and babied as much as she wanted at times.

Softly stroking her swollen elbow, Marlene snuggled under the vampire's cloak, Denzel's hand placed firmly on her knee.

She admitted to lying in her note, there was never an intention to meet up with some girls from school. Denzel should've known better; Marlene wasn't popular amongst their classmates.

The girl recalled how Aeris' flowers were dead, and how the pool of water was blackening to likes of the one dwelling in the Forgotten City. Despite Tifa's protests and Barret slamming down his fist on a tabletop, cracking the poor thing, Reeve pursued her notions further, truly treating it as an interrogation.

Marlene recalled thee nightmares of Sephiroth, how she saw her daddy mangled on a bloody soil, many other soldiers and friends in similar outcomes. Her voice was no more than a squeak now, the brunette playing with Vincent's claw to keep her steady.

Not even Yuffie could make a sound, Cid flying through his cigarettes like never before. He was going to have a baby; he didn't need these visions plaguing him at night.

Oddly enough, Barret's daughter never mentioned of her stroll two nights ago, conveniently forgetting the feather she found and gave to Tseng.

The girl moved on to say how interested "Genesis" was in Cloud's old sword. And how angry he got when she said the previous owner was only known to Cloud, as far as she could tell.

Tifa shifted uncomfortably at this. She had met Zack as his tour guide when he, Cloud and Sephiroth travelled to Nibelheim. The bartender also vaguely knew of Genesis, he was a SOLDIER, First Class, and a friend to the puppy and General. Zack had spoken much on their trek about his mentor, Angeal and their resident poet.

Giving up with the scratched, gold plated claw Vincent bore, Marlene began swinging her legs, toying with the frayed end of her red concealment, the gunslinger paying no heed to her distracting movements. The girl began how he had her bring them to Shin-Ra, flying through the air despite only having one wing.

"I think he's sad too," came her side comment, still refusing to view anyone's face.

From there the incident of Rufus shielding her when Reno and Rude failed to stop the red clad experiment was told, all the way to being tossed out the window shortly after the chair.

Reeve summed the rest up for her, having arrived at that point. Not a single body said anything, Denzel shifting awkwardly under the tension. AVALANCHE had a collective expression, their fears and anger suffocating.

"Daddy, can I go to bed?" Marlene's voice shook her pitch off and raspy. The man in question stood, gently tearing her away from Vincent and settling her beneath her covers upstairs. The trauma was overwhelming her tiny frame, drooping eyes intoxicated by sleep.

* * *

While her body collapsed under the events of the day, Marlene's mind began new engravings, Sephiroth painting the cathedral crimson, scarlet rivers feeding Aeris' tulips, pooling around the Buster Sword.

Not only was the General tainting the sanctuary, but he was there, auburn hair billowing gently under the fires departing his rapier. Genesis' trench passed through the flames, cackling and rippling through the magic flames.

Their smirks tore apart her heart, both blades clenched tightly between their right hands, dripping of her friends' lives. How could they be happy with this?

Why did Sephiroth want the world to go away? Didn't he find his friends enough, even though his mother was Jenova. Marlene didn't understand, mindlessly staring at the beasts before her.

She found out that Barret wasn't her dad that Tifa wasn't her mother, but she wasn't upset with her real parents. Her real dad left her, and that hurt when she found out through an eavesdropping adventure. But she didn't hate him, she couldn't. How could Sephiroth hate so many people that he never knew?

In an instant, the faces of the carcasses faded, every feature blurred to her wide eyes. Ebony feathers swirled around her protectively, teasingly. The raven's shade blinded and bound her to a sea of fear. One fell deftly into her palms, burning her frail, smooth hands.

Instead of shrieking, Marlene found another by her nose, initiating a sneeze.

The eight year old shot up, a mute scream of horror unleashed, her entire body drenched in cool sweat. Her sheets pooled around her slim ankles, the mattress with another device just after, a body hunched over a worn book, its pages bristled and yellow.

The figure adorned red and black leather, jingling from his most close ear an emerald drop earring, glinting and dazzling under the moonlight's fingertips.

Her startle diminished, the profile before her familiar, but she couldn't place the name. Marlene couldn't remember why he seemed so daunting. All he was doing was reading a book, turned so that the window above Denzel's slumbering form to her right illuminated the musty pages.

Turning her attention to the snoring ten year old, the brunette frowned. Why was she sharing a room? With a boy no less!

"The wandering soul knows no rest." Marlene gasped, her eyes focusing back to the man before her. He held his hand out, his beautiful, Mako eyes gleaming under the moonlight, shadows dancing across his fair complexion.

Genesis promised sanctuary from her nightmares, he gave hope to her fears.

So with a gulp the young Wallace placed her tender hand onto the leather, no words passed. She couldn't remember her terror, but it didn't matter. The red-brunette offered her sanctuary, and Marlene took it without hesitation.

* * *

**A**/**N**: Short one this week, sorry its late guys. Midterms have beaten me out of technology. However regular updating will resume next week, including for Old Habits. Thanks again to my reviewers, I love hearing from you guys, it helps me be consistent with updates and style of writing.

So flame or input I am always grateful,

Love

xx


End file.
